Of Asses and Assumptions
by Impure Thoughts
Summary: Faberry gender swap. Ryan Berry wants punk!Quinn Fabray back in the glee club and will do whatever it takes, even the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Faberry gender swap because there needs to be more of it in this world, takes place season 3 around Purple Piano Project. Ryan Berry wants Quinn Fabray back in the glee club and will do whatever it takes. Beware this is my first attempt at fan fiction. Smut, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I do own any and all mistakes.**

**Warning: Fellatio**

"Quinn, I want to talk to you" Ryan Berry said going through the gate that to the space under the bleachers, examining his surroundings, waiting for someone to jump him.

Quinn turned around removing the lit cigarette from his lips, blowing the smoke right at the shorter boy who was dressed like an odd combination of Mr. Schue and Blaine Anderson with a gray sweater vest, white dress shirt, and a red bow tie to match his pants, his hair windblown and messy. "Then talk Berry, it's just us down here" he said before taking another puff.

"That's a nasty habit" Ryan said is disgust.

"Did you come down here just to give me a lecture on health or was there another reason?" Quinn asked snidely, clenching his jaw.

"I want you to come back to glee club" Ryan said immediately, watching the boy in front of him run his hand through pinkish blonde hair. The shorter boy then took the time to examine, more like admire the changed boy in front him. Gone were the polo shirts and pristine dark wash jeans and in their place was a t-shirt that used to have sleeves which showed off the former blondes' muscular biceps and the sides of his defined torso, if Ryan was standing at the right angle, and jeans so faded and so holy that they should be falling apart were he stood.

"Why should I? What's in it for me?" Quinn replied putting out his cigarette against the medal post next to him and letting the butt fall to the ground.

"We need you; you're the only one that can hit those low notes. It's not the same without you there, I-I miss you." Ryan said pleadingly, gripping the strap of his messenger bag.

That last statement caught Quinn's attention "Alright, but what's in it for me?" he asked stepping closer to the brunette.

Ryan paused and thought, he wasn't expecting Quinn to have demands "I'll do whatever you want, just come back to glee."

Quinn smirked and raised his eyebrow "Anything?" he took another step forward. He wondered how far he could take this and a slew of sexual fantasies that he'd started to have over the summer about the male diva in front of him started running through his head. Normally those fantasies stayed in his subconscious in the form of dreams but now here they were front and center. They were the whole reason why he didn't want to come back to glee this year; he didn't want to acknowledge his burgeoning feelings for the brunette for fear that they weren't reciprocated. Avoid it and the problem will go away was the Fabray way after all, but if Ryan was willing maybe he could try.

Ryan gulped, his mind automatically going to the gutter since he'd had a crush the former blonde for years now "Anything" he affirmed looking down slightly to hide the blush that was creepy up his cheeks.

"I'll have to think about it." Quinn said now standing directly in front the shorter boy, mere inched apart, noticing the blush and knowing that they were probably thinking the same dirty thoughts. "Meet me at my car after school and you'll have my answer" he continued into the shorter boy's ear causing him to shiver at the closeness, before picking up his own bag and walking away with a smile, knowing that could get away with asking Berry to do whatever he wanted.

The final bell rang and Ryan found himself practically running to the parking lot, going over the speech he had planned just in case Quinn said no and he needed to persuade him into saying yes. He scanned the lot for Quinn's red Jeep and soon found it with head of pinkish-blonde hair next to it in a semi-deserted back corner of the lot covered in trees before walking over to the vehicle.

"Have you made your decision?" Ryan asked approaching Quinn from behind.

"Damn Berry, haven't you ever heard of patience? Get in the car" The taller boy said opening the driver side door and getting in.

Ryan walked over to the passenger side and got in "Well?"

"Keep this up and my answer will be no" Quinn said flatly and turning in his seat to face the brunette next to him.

"Sorry" Ryan mumbled.

"Alright, so I'll come back to glee, bu-"

Ryan cut him off "Oh my God this wonderful, I can't wait to tell the others" he said with his smile going from ear to ear and reaching for the door.

"Whoa, slow down there turbo, you haven't heard my conditions yet." The former blonde said with a smirk that turned into a smile because of the other boy's visible happiness, grabbing the boy's wrist to stop him and then letting go.

"Oh right. What are they?" he asked bouncing unconsciously bouncing in his seat over his victory in getting Quinn back.

"Well it's just one really." Quinn said rubbing the back of his neck and briefly taking his hazel eyes away from the hypnotizingly happy chocolate ones in front of him "I want you to do something for me"

"Okay, anything"

"You sure about that?" Ryan nodded, still fidgeting in the seat "Okay so here goes, I thought about asking you for like a solo or something like that but I decided that that wouldn't quite satisfy me" Ryan stopped bouncing to pay closer attention, noticing the smirk playing on Quinn's lips "starting now I want you to blow me whenever I you too, anytime, anywhere for a month and I'll rejoin the glee club, oh and you can't tell anybody"

"You want me to what!?" Ryan exclaimed in shock that was the last thing he expected to hear.

"Shut up" Quinn said between gritted teeth and lunging forward to put his hand over the brunettes loud mouth "Okay let me explain this to you in Berry speak." He paused to remove his hand "I want you to at my beck and call to perform fellatio whenever it pleases me for a month and I'll be back in glee tomorrow. Do you understand?" He finished.

Ryan just gaped at him still in shock; he had no idea that Quinn had those inclinations "You want me to blow you? Why? I thought you were straight" was the only thing that his shocked and still processing mind could come up with.

"You shouldn't assume things about people Ryan, it makes you an ass. I've just never been with guys that go here; my personal business needs to stay my personal business. And why not? You're occasionally hot and I think your lips would feel amazing wrapped around my cock." He said, his voice getting lower as he leaned closer to the boy in his passenger seat.

The thought of having Quinn's cock in his mouth sent the blood rushing south; his pants were growing uncomfortably tight.

Ryan was once again speechless.

"Judging from the bulge growing in your pants and the fact that you haven't been able to stop staring at _my_ crotch for the past two minutes, you accept my conditions?"

"Can I kiss you first?" Ryan finally responded, he didn't want to just jump right in to sucking the other boy's cock, he wanted the intimacy of kissing to work his way up to that point, especially since Quinn was being so cavalier about it.

Quinn smirked in pleasant surprise "Fine, but make it quick, the sight of your ass in those pants has kept me hard practically all day and I need some relief" he said leaning in even closer, shifting again in his seat.

Ryan closed the distance and connected their lips, unmoving at first but that changed immediately. Their lips were moving over the others in urgency, hands reaching to bury themselves in the others hair to bring them closer together, and Ryan poked his tongue out, running it across Quinn's lower lip asking for entrance. Quinn opened his mouth and Ryan sucked the former blondes' tongue in to his and continued to suck on the slippery appendage and massage it with his own tongue causing Quinn to moan at the slight preview of what was to come.

Quinn's grip on Ryan's hair tighten as the brunette ran one hand down the taller boys torso before playing with the hem of his shirt and running his hand up the inside to caress the hard abs underneath. Shifting again to better face the brunette as he leaned I to him, Quinn awkwardly moved his right leg between them and got it so that it was between Ryan and the passenger seat, the sorter boy now on his knees in the seat and between Quinn's legs. Ryan pushed farther forward so that Quinn's back was against the door, moving his hand higher lightly pinch the blondes' nipple, eliciting a guttural moan from the former blonde. The male diva loved how he had the newly minted rebel shivering at his touch and the feel of stomach muscles twitching under his fingers as he moved south again, the reactions from the blonde giving him courage.

That same hand was soon over Quinn's jean clad erection and stroking in a leisurely manner, causing Quinn's hips to buck into the brunette's movements. At that Ryan broke the kiss, panting.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, you're really hard and you're pretty big too" He said grinning against Quinn's lips at thought of knowing that he was the cause, unbuttoning faded and worn 501's with one hand and playing with the hair at the nape of Quinn's neck with the other "But don't worry, I don't have gag reflex" He continued at barely a whisper.

Quinn groaned and his head rolled back against the dark tinted window at the thought of getting deep throated.

Ryan pulled back and used both hands to open Quinn's jeans father, he could see the outline of his cock through the black boxer-briefs and then pulled those back causing all eight inches of Quinn to spring forth from its cotton confines.

The blonde watched as the brunette eagerly leaned back over the center console, placing his hands on the other boy's firm thighs, and down to take the head into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue over the slit, getting his first taste of pre-cum then moaning at the taste, it was like a salty sweet.

"Oh fuck" Quinn moaned, his head falling back again against the window at the sensations running through his cock as his hands ran through silky brown hair in encouragement.

Ryan let go of the with a pop, licked his lips and dove back down for more, this time taking the whole length into his mouth and sucking, feeling the member twitch against the back of his throat.

"Shit that feels _so _good" Quinn gripped the shorter boy's hair almost painfully and Ryan moaned again and looked up into hazel eyes as he started to bob up and down continuing to suck and occasionally stopping to massage the sensitive underside of the tip with his tongue when he moved back up.

Quinn was getting close, he could feel it. His balls were beginning to tighten and his hips were moving in time with Ryan's movements, he practically fucking his face and Ryan would just moan every time the cock in his mouth would unintentionally hit the back of his throat, letting the sound vibrate through the shaft, making Quinn moan in response. It was driving him nuts and keeping his eyes on those lips that were swallowing his length wasn't helping matters.

"I'm gonna cum" was all the warning he could give before the white hot liquid was pouring down Ryan's throat as he watched the taller boy's face contort in pleasure, it was possibly the hottest thing he's ever seen. He gave one final suck before pulling away from the blonde, licking his lips and smiling at the spent boy in front of him. "You're really good at that" he eventually continued breathless and with a satisfied grin.

"Should I assume that I'll be getting daily requests from you?" The brunette asked smugly sitting back in the passenger seat, moving the former blonde's leg, still grinning.

"Yes, that you can assume." He replied with a same satisfied smile that probably wasn't going to go away anytime soon as he tucked his dick back into is underwear and re-buttoning his jeans "You wanna ride home?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you" Ryan said with a smile and buckling his seat belt as Quinn moved back into a proper sitting position.

**a/n: I may or may not continue this, let me know if you want me to do so and I will, so please review, your thoughts are appreciated. Thanks for reading. **

**This: luckypressure . tumblr post/13042667232/late-bday-gift-for-wyatt-genderswap-faberry…. Was very inspirational. **


	2. Of Closets and Cock Blocks

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews and to the people who have started following this. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but any and all mistakes are my own and I apologize for that. **

**Warning: more fellatio, among other sexy things.**

Ryan Berry walked through the halls of McKinley Friday morning with extra confidence, not only has he gotten Quinn back in the glee club but he now has a reason to spend more time with the pink haired boy, albeit, in a very unconventional way.

The once a week morning glee club meeting had gone well especially since Quinn came back as promised, telling the group how persuasive Ryan could be causing the shorter boy to blush and he blushed harder when Quinn winked at him he took the seat next to him.

Afterwards Kurt cornered Ryan at his locker "How'd you do it?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

"Like Quinn said, I can be very persuasive" Ryan replied keeping his gaze in his locker so not to give anything away.

"That's code for something, don't play coy with me Berry, I know you." Kurt said grabbing his friend by the shoulders and turning him so they were facing each other.

"It's not code for anything Kurt"

"I don't believe you, you did something didn't you?"

"Lover's quarrel?" asked a familiar voice from behind Ryan. He silently damned that voice and its owner for making him promise not to tell anybody, not even his best friend.

"No, you should mind your own business" snapped the brunette

"Then you shouldn't argue in the halls" Quinn shot back as he passed.

"Bite me Fabray" he snapped in frustration

"That can be arranged you know" he said with a laugh as he walked away.

"See, that's exactly what I mean and as your best friend I demand to know" Kurt said, his own frustration growing, gesturing to the taller boys retreating back.

"I can't tell you, I will when I can though" the brunette said apologetically, closing his locker.

"So something did happen?" Kurt asked as they started walking to class

"I can neither confirm nor deny that something happened"

"You're so infuriating sometimes that I just want to strangle you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I am aware of this" Ryan said as they entered the classroom.

It was passing period between the second and third classes of the day when Ryan felt a hand grip the collar at the back of his shirt, pulling him backwards into a room. He was about to announce that he carried a rape whistle when Quinn stepped out of the shadows into the dim light.

"You know you should stick up for yourself more often, it turns me on when you get all feisty like that." Quinn chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ryan muttered more to himself before continuing "Now while I appreciate the symbolism in the fact that we're in a closet, why are we here?"

"I told you, anytime, anywhere, now on your knees Berry" The former blonde said placing his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, trying to force him down.

"What, here? This doesn't seem like a wise decision, What about kissing?" he asked with a pout, his tone turning from worried to hopeful, still wanting that intimacy of kissing yet complying with Quinn and sinking to his knees.

"You didn't mind sucking me off in my car in the parking lot yesterday and we don't have time for that… we'll kiss later if you want." Quinn said, hastily adding the last part to make the brunette happy. Undoing his pants, he ignored the fact that even though the brunette was on his knees in front of him about to have his dick in his mouth, he was adorable when he was pouting like that. He wouldn't admit this out loud, not yet anyways, but he did enjoy kissing the brunette, it was a nice bonus.

"I'm going to hold you to that Fabray" he said tugging the other boy forward by his jeans to bring him closer before reaching into the boxer-briefs and pulling out Quinn's already hard cock.

Ryan leaned forward and ran his tongue from the base to the tip on the underside of the former blonde's erection. He paused to pay special attention to the sensitive area near the tip before opening his mouth and swallowing the length of the taller boy.

"Fuck, you have the most amazing mouth, Ryan" Quinn groaned as he was sucked harder.

When Ryan starting gliding up and down the stiff shaft he felt a hand grip his hair and Quinn leaned forward, forcing himself deeper into the brunettes hot mouth as he put his other hand up to brace himself against the door. At the feeling Ryan reached up and grabbed Quinn's firm ass and squeezed so he could pull the boy even closer, Quinn's length once again hitting the back of his throat, nose pressed against the former blonde's abdomen.

The shorter boy continued sucking as he moved back up the hard length in his mouth and began bobbing up and down as before. Quinn started to thrust into Ryan's mouth but the brunette stopped him by moving his hands up the taller boys delectable ass to his hips and squeezing, wanting to try to stay in control of the situation. When Quinn stopped his motions Ryan moved one hand from the pink haired boy's hips to the front of his own pants, undoing the button and zipper.

Ryan had gone back home yesterday so turned on that he had to lock himself in his room and take care of himself before he could even think about doing anything else. He was just as turned on now, but this time he wanted some instant gratification.

Quinn had felt the hand move from his hip and when he looked down he saw Ryan releasing his own erection from the confines of his underwear before he began to stoke himself as his hot mouth was working its magic on Quinn's cock.

"Oh fuck, don't stop" the former blonde groaned, he felt as if he was having a sensory overload between the brunette sucking him off and watching him pleasure himself at the same time. He closed his eyes, trying to just focus on the feeling of that glorious mouth on his cock, but he couldn't keep them closed, keeping his gaze focused on a tanned hand stroking up and down. He wished that was his hand, thinking that maybe he should talk to Ryan about adding reciprocity to his conditions.

Quinn watched, entranced by Ryan's hand as it started moving faster and faster as he felt him stopping moving about half down his shaft as he sucked as hard as he could. "Oh God, fuck Ryan, I'm cumming" he moaned as he came into the other boy's mouth.

Ryan swallowed and released the former blonde's cock when the grip on his hair loosened and fell away and looked up at him as he continued to stroke himself. Quinn's hand was still on the door in an effort to keep him steady and looking down, hazel eyes glued to the brunette's erection.

"Fuck" Ryan hissed, knowing that the pink haired boy watching him pleasure himself was enough to push him over the edge and he felt the pleasure overwhelm him.

Quinn had never heard him curse before and it felt like he was getting turned on again. Then he saw Ryan cum, his eyes were shut, head tilted back slightly, parted lips, as he came on the floor of the janitor's closet. The former blonde was definitely getting turned on again, but there was no time for round two, even if this was the fastest that he'd ever recovered from an orgasm.

"Fuck" Quinn repeated as he pushed himself off the door and tucked himself back into jeans. He saw a stack of paper towels on a shelf and handed a few to the boy still on the floor who was already zipping up his pants. Ryan blushed in embarrassment as he took the towels to clean up the mess.

"That was really hot Berry" Quinn said smirking as the brunette finished up and got up to throw the towels away in a nearby trash bin. He saw the shorter boy trying to hide his blush as it got deeper and he took two steps sot that he was directly in front of the boy, put his fingers under Ryan's chin and tilted his face upward to place a chaste kiss at the corner of the boy's mouth. He stepped away quickly and then towards the door, looking over his shoulder he asked "Do you want a ride home after school?"

"That would lovely, thank you" Ryan answered, a broad smile already playing on his lips.

Quinn grinned back at him and left leaving Ryan to count to sixty before following suit.

They were in Quinn's Jeep, on their way to Ryan's house after school and Quinn decided to break the silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, although I'm not sure that I want to know, but where did you learn how to give head because you're incredible at it" Quinn said, trying not to ramble.

Ryan laughed "I didn't know that you knew how to ramble, Fabray" Quinn glared at him and he stopped his laughter clearing his throat he answered "Well if you must know I learned from instructional aides on the internet and practice does make perfect Quinn."

"So you watched a lot of porn?" Quinn asked trying not to laugh. Berry was such a goodie-two shoes that the former blonde found learning this fact shockingly amusing.

"Well um no… uh not really… um" Ryan stumbled in his words in, the confidence boost he got from Quinn's compliment on his oral skills faded into embarrassment as a blush creped on to his cheeks.

Quinn lost it and laughed "It's cool, everyone watches porn." He said trying to reassure the blushing boy in his passenger seat "Now what did you mean by practice, did you like deep throat a banana or something?"

"Yes actually, at first" Quinn smirked at the admission, it was totally a Berry thing to do. "But do you remember when I dated Jesse sophomore year?" Quinn nodded "Well I gave him fellatio once because I wasn't ready to have actual sex with him, but then that egg incident happened and we broke up." Ryan finished with a slight grimace on his face at the memory.

"If you've only ever done what we've been doing with one person, one time, why did you agree to it?" Quinn asked, stopping at a light and looking at Ryan, afraid of the answer of the answer that he would give.

"Because I've known you a long time now and I trust you Quinn." Ryan answered honestly, but not as honestly as would have liked, knowing that admitting his feelings for the former blonde might push him away.

Not knowing what to say, Quinn just stared at his passenger, he knew the brunette really shouldn't trust because of their history but some reason he did, maybe it actually helped a little. He didn't even notice the light had changed until the car behind honked, bringing him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and accelerated "So Jesse St. James huh? How was that?"

Ryan laughed nervously, surprised that Quinn decided to say that in response, he'd only ever talked about the experience with Kurt before "Honestly, it was whatever; I can't find a better way to describe it. He didn't even offer to reciprocate, although I would have said no, I wasn't ready for that then."

"And now?" Quinn asked turning on to the brunette's street.

"I think so now, as long as I'm with the right person, Jesse wasn't the right person" Ryan finished just as Quinn pulled in front of his house. "My mom's won't be home for another couple of hours, would you like to come in?" he asked biting his lip in anticipation for Quinn's answer.

"Sure" Quinn answered with a slight smile playing on his lips, turning off the engine.

They reached the second floor of the house and Ryan opened a door that had a gold star on it. Of course that would Ryan's room Quinn thought, metaphors are important after all.

Quinn walked in first followed by the room's owner; he looked around briefly before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Not quite what I was expecting it to look like in here, but I like it"

"Were you expecting Broadway posters to be plastering the walls?" Ryan said acknowledging the fact that his gray-blue walls were pretty much bare, closing and locking the door before stepping closer to the pink haired boy so that he was with in arms reach.

"Yes actually" Quinn said with a smirk as he reached forward, grabbing the brunette's tie to pull him closer "So Berry, now that you've got me up here, what are you gonna do about?" Quinn continued, his smirk turning from joking to seductive.

Ryan cleared his throat "You um wanna make out?" he wasn't sure why but finally having Quinn in his room after years of dreaming of this moment was making him increasingly nervous in addition to making him sound as eloquent as Noah Puckerman.

"Well I did promise that we would earlier today didn't I?" Quinn said using the tie in his grasp to pull the shorter boy farther forward so that their lips were practically touching.

"Mmhmm" was all the brunette could reply with as he ran fingers through Quinn's silky pinkish blonde locks, pulling the boy on his bed the rest of the distance, fusing their mouths.

Quinn ran his tongue across Ryan's lower lip asking for entrance and Ryan complied. As their tongues met the former blonde released his hold on the tie and ran his hands down Ryan's front, when he got to the shorter boy's hips he slid his hands to his back and down over the brunettes ass, squeezing briefly, and then continuing to stop at the back of his upper thighs, pulling them towards himself to encourage the standing boy to climb onto the bad.

Ryan was now straddling Quinn's legs, lips never parting as they continued to explore each other's mouths. The brunette broke away first but only so he could attach his lips to the other boy's neck, trailing open mouthed kisses downward until he reached Quinn's pulse point. Once there he stopped and sucked, flicking his tongue back and forth over the area.

The boy beneath him growled and before Ryan knew what was happening he was on back, on his bed with his on his pillow and Quinn still between his legs. Quinn moved up to recapture those luscious lips; his movement caused a delicious friction in their nether regions as they rubbed against each through their clothing. Ryan gasped at the sensation, allowing Quinn to once again slip his tongue into his mouth, causing a loud moan.

They kept grinding against each other, their movements mimicking intercourse, and Ryan moved his hands away from the pink silk and down Quinn's t-shirt clad back. He reached the hem of the shirt and pushed upward, feeling hot skin over taunt muscles beneath his fingers.

Quinn broke away and sat up, taking off his shirt, saying "Better?" before leaning back down.

Ryan swallowed audibly at the sight of a shirtless Quinn Fabray, nodded and said "Much" as their lips reconnected. The brunette's hands free to roam the pink haired boy's bare torso without the hindrance of a shirt covering that beautifully sculpted body.

The former blonde brought a hand up to Ryan's tie, keeping himself propped up on his elbow near the shorter boy's head, quickly undoing it and tossing it off to the side before beginning to unbutton his shirt. He broke the kiss and started trialing kisses down tanned skin, their pant and jean clad erections still rubbing together as they kept their hips gyrating against the others.

"I was thinking" Quinn paused to kiss the newly exposed collar bone and continuing as he revealed more skin "that we could" kiss "maybe add" kiss "an amendment to my conditions" he finished but kept unbuttoning the shirt and kissing any new flesh that he saw.

"What kind of amendment?" Ryan asked just before Quinn decided to flick his tongue over the other boy's nipple causing his hip to buck, throwing off their rhythm.

"The reciprocating kind" Quinn answered as he undid the final button as sucked on the other nipple, swirling his tongue around the pebbled bud before quickly pulling away to trail his kisses lower, tracing his tongue over tanned abs.

"I can agree to that" Ryan moaned and Quinn grazed his teeth over the tender flesh just above the brunette's pant line.

Before Quinn could reach for the shorter boy's pants the door knob jiggled and that was followed by a knock "Ryan, sweetheart, are you home?"

"Shit" Ryan cursed as he heard his mom's voice and he pushed Quinn off him. He started buttoning his shirt back up as Quinn was looking for his, finding and putting it on as Ryan jumped up and opened the door. "Yeah, sorry mom the lock must have slipped" he said noticing the annoyed look on the woman's face.

"Uh huh" she said not believing a word her out of breath son was saying "Whose your friend?" she asked noticing the pink haired boy in the background.

"Oh mom this is Quinn Fabray, we're in glee together."

She paused a moment and stared the boy "Didn't you used to be blonde?" she asked remembering him from her son's performances.

"Uh yes ma'am" Quinn replied nervously.

"You make me sound so old, call my wife ma'am, call me Helen" she said with a laugh "Will you be staying for dinner?"

Quinn cleared his throat "Um no, thank you, m-Helen, I should be getting home soon." He said putting his hands in his back pockets.

"I'll walk you to your car" Ryan offered, letting the former blonde walk past him and then his mother, out his bedroom door.

They exited the house and when they reached the Jeep Quinn turned and said "So I'll see you Monday? I probably won't be able to get out this weekend, but if I do I'll text you."

"Okay" Ryan said as he watched the taller boy climb into his car. They shared a smile and waved to each other before Quinn finally drove off.

Ryan walked back into the house and saw his mom at the foot of the stairs, looking at him with suspicion in her eyes "Is that the same Quinn you've been crushing on for years?"

"Yes" he replied sheepishly.

"I know you're young but you can make your own decisions so just be careful okay?" she asked placing her hand on her sons shoulder and then turning to head toward the kitchen to start dinner since she had gotten home early enough to do so.

"Mom we're just friends" he said to her back.

"Then I hope you didn't walk around school all day having skipped a button on your shirt while getting ready this morning." The woman replied as she entered the kitchen, having a pretty good idea of what was happening between the two boys when she had gotten home.

Ryan looked down and saw the gap in his shirt, quickly fixing it before following his mom to help with dinner, a blush staining his cheeks.

**a/n: Should Ryan get a weekend visit from Quinn or no? Let me know, I aim to please. Feed back is appreciated, please review. Thank you for reading. **

**p.s. updates might be sparse in the next couple weeks, I have finals coming up final papers due soon, but I will be updating as soon as I can. I promise. And will totally allow/accept threats as a form of motivation. **


	3. Of Bickering and Blow Jobs

**a/n: Okay so I know it's been over a month since I updated and I apologize because I have the attention span of a gold fish and I'm a huge procrastinator. Also I found ****grumbling177****'s review very motivating so thank you. Thank you to the others that have read and reviewed as well. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the mistakes.**

**Warning: more fellatio**

Saturday evening rolled around all too quickly, the sun had just set and the pool lights were just flickering on, Quinn was where he had been for the majority of the day, lounging on a raft in Santana's pool, enjoying what was left of the summer weather, periodically zoning out and thinking about Ryan. This was exactly what he was doing when he suddenly found himself under water, the raft now upside-down.

"What the fuck, San?" he shouted after he came up for air.

"I think that bad dye job is going to your head, I was practically screaming in your ear and you still had no idea"

"Oh so you finally stopped making out with your girlfriend long enough to remember that I'm here too?"

"Whatever. What's going on with you anyways, all you've been doing the past three days is zoning out. You been mixing cannabis with your tobacco?"

"I wish" the former blonde said jokingly "but no, I'm just thinking that's all"

"Secrets don't make friends Q." Brittany chimed in

"Yeah spill it Fabray" Santana said splashing her friend.

"It's nothing really"

"I know it's gotta do with how Berry got you back into glee, because not even we could get you to come back and we're your best friends"

"No"

"San, he's lying" Brittany said knowingly

"Oh hells no Pinky Lee. Tell the truth, he's got dirt on you. Why wouldn't you tell us? I'll totally go all Lima Heights on his scrawny ass." Santana said pushing the raft away to move closer to her friend.

"Like I said its nothing. I swear."

"He's lying again" Brittany chimed in from behind Santana.

"C'mon Q, you know better than to lie in front of Britt, she's like a lie detector." She cornered Quinn in the shallow end "What does flammable gay number two have on you that you can't even tell your best friends?"

"He doesn't have anything on me" He replied before silently adding _except his mouth and hands on occasion_.

"San says that the only way he got you back in glee is blackmail because he's too uptight for sexual favors" Brittany said coming up behind her girlfriend and resting chin on her tan shoulder, staring intently at Quinn.

Hearing the words sexual favors caused a blush to creep up his cheeks just in time for Santana to notice.

"Oh my God, you're fucking" Santana accused loud enough for her whole neighborhood to hear.

"Shhh, someone might hear you" He said as he splashed his friends.

"So it's true. Berry let you fuck him to get you to come back. Well damn." The brunette said still shocked.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" Brittany asked

"We're not fucking" Quinn said before turning to climb out of the pool.

"So he sucked your dick?"

Quinn shrugged in response as he reached for his towel.

"I bet he's really good at giving head. I made out with once sophomore year and his lips are really nice" Brittany stated, Santana and Quinn just stared in disbelief. "What? It was my goal to make out with every guy in school and he counts, I made out with Kurt too."

Santana was blinking rapidly at her girlfriend; she shook her head and turned back to Quinn "Well is he any good?"

"You have no idea" He replied with a light chuckle as he finished drying himself off and then he reached for his phone. He figured since they know now he might as well give them a straight answer.

"Damn, who knew Berry had it in him."

"I did"

"Of course you did Britt Britt. Are you texting him now?"

"Maybe"

**Q:** You busy tonight?

Ryan was rummaging through the game cupboard trying to decide on a game for family night. He ended up choosing Mouse Trap; he thought it fit his current situation quite well. After closing the cupboard door he turned and saw his Ma dressed up for a night out.

"Did the dress code for game night change?" He asked jokingly.

"Nope, turns out game night is cancelled" Leann Berry replied, fixing her earring.

"What? Why?" He didn't want to sound pathetic or anything like that but since the woman grounded him yesterday for the duration of the weekend for having a boy in his room with the door locked family game night was going to be the highlight of his weekend.

"Boss called, your mom and I are going to a benefit, and we'll be back in a few hours. Remember no going out and no having anyone over" She finished ruffling her sons hair before walking away.

He put the game back and trudged upstairs to his bedroom thinking that he'll probably just shower and call it an early night. When he entered his room he took his phone out of his pocket and saw the red flashing notification light. Flopping down on his bed he unlocked his phone and saw a text from Quinn.

**Q: **You busy tonight?

Ryan smiled but it quickly turned into a frown since he was busy being grounded.

**R: **No, but I can't leave my house

Quinn saw the reply and frowned. He was about to reply when another message appeared on the screen.

**R:** You could come here though

Quinn was smiling again.

"Q! Stop sexting Berry and spend time with your friends" Santana yelled from the pool.

"Shut up and go fuck your girlfriend or something" He snapped as typed out his reply.

"C'mon Britt, you heard the man, let's go" She said dragging the giggling blonde out of the pool, through her moonlit back yard and toward the dark house "Lock up when you leave Q" She finished as she entered the house, disappearing into the darkness.

**Q: **When?

Ryan figured he'd have enough time to sneak Quinn in and out without his moms knowing, he also had a plan this time, Quinn would probably think that it was over the top and unnecessary but desperate times called for desperate measures and the need to have all his bases covered.

**R: **Soon. I'll leave the side gate and my window open for you.

Ryan had to be joking.

**Q: **Should I park around the corner too lol… isn't your window on the second floor?

**R:** That would be quite helpful actually. Yes, it is, but there's lattice you can climb up.

**Q:** Holy crap you're serious. Why the covertness? Did it I get you in trouble?

Quinn knew he shouldn't feel bad for getting someone who is just supposed to be his booty call in trouble but he couldn't help himself.

**R: **Not exactly, but it's the only way.

**Q:** Why should I go through all this?

**R: **Because you like how I suck your cock.

**Q: **Good point

"Ryan honey we're leaving. Don't wait up" He heard his Mom call from downstairs.

"Have fun" He shouted back before he heard the front door close.

Ryan figured that had enough time to shower before Quinn arrived. He wanted to make sure he was freshened up, especially since Quinn suggested reciprocation yesterday. So he sent Quinn another text before going downstairs so he could unlock the gate outside.

**R: **Come over at anytime

Quinn saw the message and tried to take his time packing up his stuff before locking up and heading to his car. He didn't want to seem too eager, especially since he had something a little different in mind for tonight's activities.

When he pulled in front of Ryan's neighbor's house down the street he was shivering with excitement. He got out of his car and started walking toward Ryan's house. True to his word the gate was unlocked so he made his way into the backyard. That was the easy part, now he had to climb lattice to a second story window.

After nearly falling twice Quinn finally made it to the roof, to climb, more like fall, through the brunette's window and into his bedroom, where he promptly found himself sprawled out on the floor. Thankfully no one was in the room to have seen his graceful landing. He then found himself wondering where the shorter boy was when he heard the shower running and singing what sounded like Let Me Be Your Love Maker by Humble Pie through the partially open bathroom door.

Quinn smirked as he got up and walked toward the bed. He made himself comfortable in the middle of the male diva's mattress. The sound of Ryan's voice sing a provocative song was intoxicating and he soon found his hand wondering to the front of his swim shorts to rub his growing erection. Thoughts of water dripping down the brunettes toned body started to invade his imagination causing to him to undo the front of his shorts, his hard length springing forth.

His hand gripped his cock and he started stoking himself when he realized that he should just join the other boy in the shower, but then he heard the water shut off. The singing continued though so Quinn kept stroking himself, waiting for Ryan to emerge from the bathroom, watching the doorway in anticipation.

It didn't take long for the door to fully open to reveal the still singing brunette with damp hair, a towel draped around his neck, and in nothing but a pair of tight black briefs. Quinn moaned at the sight and tightened his grip on his shaft while making eye contact with the shorter boy.

The last thing Ryan expected to see when he walked back into his room was Quinn jerking off in his bed, the song he had been singing died on his lips as he just stood there in aroused awe.

Quinn halted his motions and sat up, swinging his legs over the side so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned back on one arm before continuing his ministrations.

"Tell me Berry, do you always leave your guests waiting after you make them climb through a window for no reason or am I just special?"

_You are special Quinn. _Ryan thought to himself before trying to come up with a more appropriate response. "I apologize. I don't normally do that but I figured I would have enough time to shower before you got here and climbing through the window is necessary so that my mom's don't find out." He paused when his gaze suddenly locked on to Quinn's moving hand, clearing his throat he continued "Is there a way for me to make it up to you?" he asked biting his lip.

The taller boy moaned. "Come closer and stand in front of me." He demanded.

Ryan removed the towel from his neck and complied and now standing within reaching distance.

"I can see you getting hard through your briefs. I want you to touch yourself" Quinn once again demanded.

He obeyed and reached into his underwear and pulled out his growing erection, never looking away from Quinn's continuous, slow, steady motions.

Quinn watched Ryan touch himself, the brunette soon matching the rhythm the former blonde had been keeping.

After a few moments Ryan started moaning and Quinn lost his self control. He stopped and reached out, grabbing the shorter boy's hips and dragging him closer. Effectively stopping Ryan's motions before Quinn enveloped his cockhead with his mouth and started sucking.

Ryan's head fell back and his hands threaded through silky pink locks as he groaned in pleasure. The former blonde then started rapidly flicking his tongue up and down the slit while continuing to suck. His tongued then slid down the underside of the head and began to undulate against the sensitive area causing the groans to turn into loud moans.

Just when the brunette thought that it couldn't get any better Quinn bobbed his down and took as much of the shorter boy as he could without gagging and then slowly moved back up only to repeat the action over and over.

It wasn't long before Ryan's hips began bucking uncontrollably into the pink haired boys face. He pulled off the male diva with a pop and then started to pull his underwear down until it hit the floor before reaching up and pulling the other boys lips to his. The force caused Ryan to stumble forward and land on top of the boy on his bed.

Their lips stayed connected as they kissed heatedly, tongues exploring one another's mouths while trying to establish dominance over the other. Quinn's hand traveled down Ryan's back, stopping at the boy's perfect ass and then squeezing it.

The action made the brunette's hips shift so that their exposed members were rubbing against each other, pleasure distracting him long enough for Quinn to flip them over.

The former blonde broke the kiss but only so that he could begin to kiss his way down the shorter boy's body. He briefly stopped near the boy beneath him collar bone and began to suck, leaving a mark on the flawless tanned skinned.

Ryan grabbed at the back of Quinn's shirt and started to pull it up as the punk was slowly making his down his body. The taller boy sat up and pulled the garment over his head before getting up and dropping his swim shorts to the floor.

He then grabbed the back of the shorter boy's knees and pulled toward the edge of the bed before dropping to his own knees on the floor, to finish what he had started.

Quinn had a firm grip on the brunette's hips as his head bobbed up and down while he sucked as hard as he could.

"Oh God Quinn, I'm so close" he moaned as he watched Quinn repeatedly swallow his cock, hoping to warn him in case he didn't want to swallow.

This only encouraged the former blonde, causing him to quicken his pace.

"Oh fuck"

The sound of Ryan Berry cursing in ecstasy was probably the hottest sound Quinn has ever and will ever hear and he can't help but want to keep hearing it so reached between the other boys legs and squeezed balls. He felt them tighten in his grasp and Ryan's hands grip his hair as he let out the loudest moan yet.

"Fuck Quinn. I'm cumming" And Quinn soon felt warm liquid spilling into his mouth and down throat.

Ryan collapsed back on his bed spent and Quinn began to kiss back up the boy's body until he reached his mouth capturing his lips. The brunette tasted himself immediately and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the former blonde's neck and pulling him down flush with his body.

Their members were once again rubbing against the others between their bodies, this time Quinn was the only with an erection. _Keep this up and I'll be hard again_ Ryan thought to himself after a moment so he reached down and took Quinn's cock in his hand, beginning to stroke it.

The punk was soon thrusting into the grip around his shaft, moaning into the shorter boy's mouth. Ryan took the opportunity to flip them over and then break the kiss.

"Move to the center of the bed" He panted against the taller boys lips.

Quinn moved and Ryan positioned himself between the other boy's legs.

He leaned forward and licked Quinn's balls before licking up the pink haired boy's hard shaft and then back down to take a testicle into his mouth and begin to suck. The sensation bringing Quinn dangerously close to the edge since giving Ryan head had turned him on so much that he was actually aching with arousal.

"Oh my God" Quinn gasped as he wrapped his hand around soft brown hair, trying to pull the boy closer, seeking the release he so badly wanted.

Releasing one he took the other into his mouth and sucked before turning his attention back to the former blonde's member. He swallowed the cock in front of him until his nose was pressed to Quinn's abs.

He slowly made his way back up to the head where he sucked as one hand began to stroke the shaft while the other played with the taller boys balls.

Quinn was panting and every time the boy between his legs squeezed his balls he would moan. Then the hand around him disappeared before Ryan deep throated him again. His hips began to buck wildly and his head thrashed against the pillow beneath him.

Ryan moaned, pulled up slightly and gave one final suck as he squeezed the tightening testicles in his hand.

"Shit. I'm gonna cum"

Ryan sucked harder and he heard his name fall from the former blonde's lips as the hot liquid poured down his throat.

When Quinn was done Ryan removed himself from between the other boy's legs to lay down next to him.

"That was amazing" Quinn said after he caught his breath.

"I agree" Ryan said with a satisfied smirk.

Quinn rolled over on to his side and draped his arm across the brunette's chest. Ryan turned as well so that his back was flush with Quinn's chest.

"Can post-fellatio spooning be added as an amendment as well?" Ryan asked hopefully.

The former blonde thought about it and figured that he should say no but he'd never been more comfortable in his life "Yeah, I think that we can do that."

Ryan squealed, or at least that's what it sounded like before turning over in Quinn's arms so he could place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you"

The boys soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces but the peace and quiet didn't last long.

There was a banging on the door and Ryan shot up out of Quinn's arms looking at his clock, it was nearly midnight. "Shit, Quinn get up" he said jumping out of bed and pulling his under wear on.

"What?" he replied still half asleep. Then he heard the banging "Fuck" he scrambled out of the bed and pulled his shorts on. He was looking for his shirt when Ryan was approaching the door.

"Forget the shirt and get out of here, I'll let you know when I find it." He hissed over the banging.

The former blonde was soon climbing out the window and trying to find his way down.

Ryan opened the door to his enraged mother. "Why was the door locked?" Leann yelled.

When her son didn't reply she noticed his appearance "Were you masturbating?" she asked more quietly.

"What? No" He said shocked at his ma's accusation.

She looked more closely at her son and saw the purplish bruise "Is that a hickey? Don't lie to me."

He opened his mouth but before words came out his mom spoke from the stairs "Was that a shirtless Quinn Fabray running across our front lawn?"

**a/n: So I have a vague idea of where I want this to go but I am also extremely open to suggestions, especially in the sexy times department. I will be trying to update this as soon as I can and in between due dates for my historiography paper. Thanks for reading; reviews (and suggestions) are appreciated. **


End file.
